Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 5.
Cast * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Red Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Red Yoshi * Yellow Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Yoshi * Pink Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Pink Yoshi * Blue Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Blue Yoshi * Light Blue Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi * Black Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Black Yoshi * White Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as White Yoshi * Connor as Balloon Bully * Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Huffin Puffin * Sandy (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Miss Warp * Inverness (from TT) as Neurons * Ben as Poochy * The Green Trucks as Power Bees * The Blue Trucks as Snakes * Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) as White Shy Guy * Jose Carioca and Panchito (from The Three Caballeros) as Dragons * The Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Ghost Riders * Singing Puppet Man (from Teletubbies) as Baby Bowser * Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Cloud N Candy * Sixteen (from RWS) as Inviso * Zurg (from Toy Story 2) as Cloudjin * Old Stuck Up (From RWS) as Don Bongo * D199 (from RWS) as Bone Dragons * The Diesel Shunter (from RWS) as Snorkel Snake * The Breakdown Crane as Slug * and more Transcript * (the Dark Blue Percy as Hinton Manor No. 7819, preserved at The Severn Valley Railway, hauling seven coaches, sets off by breaking free a Warp sister, and swims into the water to eat some fruit and get some coins, trying to get out of the way of avoiding jellyfish. The manor class 4-6-0 eats more fruit, and pounds his way through the water to gain an extra life, but heads out of the way, and eats more fruit and vegetables, as his wheels pound the tracks) * Blue Percy: Oh, that helps. (pounds his way through the water to get some coins, gets more fruit and vegetables, goes up to the surface, gets a warp sister, and heads back into the water to get some more fruit and vegetables. He pounds his way through the river to get some more coins and vegetables. He eats some fishes, but avoids getting chased by some strong fish, and eats more vegetables and coins while fleeing in fright. He finds more fruit and gets it and the rest of the coins and avoids more jellyfish and obstacles and swims onward to get another heart for life) * (The little manor class pounds his way through the water to get more fruit and vegetables, and heads out of the water to start a race, but realizes that there's nothing on a race challenge, so he heads back and swims into the sea and swims around the water to get more fruit and vegetables. He swims up to the top for air to hit some Shy Guys to eat more fruits and heads back into the water to grab some more fruit and manages to complete the level at last) Category:Daniel Pineda